


When Magic Meets Insanity

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Slight Spanking, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, a bit of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome is being released from Arkham and comes home to find his babygirl has some new ink. Then a certain Asgardian shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Magic Meets Insanity

            It had been 6 months since you had seen him. And everyone you knew said you were crazy for still loving him. Yes, maybe you were, but they didn’t see Jerome when he was alone with you. When he was his sweet, kind, caring self. Not the crazy murderer everyone else knew him as. But today, he was being released on parole. He’d been behaving himself in Arkham so they were letting him out. You weren’t able to go pick him up due to work, but you had arranged for a cab to get him back to your small apartment. You were waiting for him in a gorgeous red dress and had cooked his favorite for dinner, but you set everything under plates to keep it all warm, knowing he was going to want to ravage you the moment he came through the door. And sure enough, you were just laying everything out when there was a knock at the door. You rushed over and threw open the door and he strode in, looking debonair as ever. He was in just a navy blue jacket, dark jeans, white shirt and boots. But to you, he looked like a million bucks. He carried a huge bouquet of roses and wore his signature grin. He wrapped you up tight in his arms, not giving you a chance to speak and kissed you deeply and passionately. When he finally breaks apart, you’re gasping for breath. He leans in close and whispers

            “Daddy’s home, babydoll.” He inhaled deeply.

            “I don’t know what smells better, you or the scrumptious meal you’ve prepared.” You bit your lip. You loved when he referred to himself as Daddy. You had a serious daddy kink that he was all too be involved.

            “Well daddy, I made your favorite, but I’ve made sure it’ll stay warm on the table in case you wanted to…” You could only squeal as he lifted you up over your shoulder like a fireman and made his way to your bedroom, dropping you on the bed so you landed in an undignified heap. He straddled your thighs and pinned your hands down, kissing you deeply and forcing his tongue into your mouth before moving down to leave kisses and bites all down your neck to your cleavage. He looked up and gripped the straps on your dress.

            “Sorry to do this babydoll, but I promise to buy you a thousand new dresses.” And with that he tugged and the dress split, moaning at the sight of your breasts. He kept ripping til he found the greatest surprise, no undergarments. He threw the torn halves of the dress away before stripping off his own shirt, revealing the toned, lean body that always made you swoon. He ran his hands all over your body, down to your thighs when he saw your new tattoo. A Loki helmet with Loki’s name written in Norse runes, your devotion to your patron God.

“Well, babydoll got some sexy new ink. I wonder how it looks when it’s surrounded by my mark on you.” He was away to do his belt when a deep voice spoke.

            “Excuse me, but I believe that girl belongs to me.” You both turned your heads to see a tall man standing in your room. You knew him immediately.

            “Who the fuck are you? And how the fuck did you get in here?”

            “I am Loki. Of Asgard. And that girl is mine.” Loki strode over to the both of you, looking regal in just his traditional armor. Jerome stood up and despite being a bit shorter than Loki, stood tall and strong.

            “Look buddy. I don’t know who you think you are. But this here is my girl. So I suggest you get your emerald ass outta here before I-“Before he could threaten Loki, he was slammed against the wall by the Asgardian’s strong grip around his throat. Loki leaned in and growled

            “Look, _buddy_ ,” Loki spat back.

            “I am the god of mischief and lies. I am centuries older than your pathetic ass and I am far stronger. The moment that girl marked herself with my symbol, she belonged to me. So I suggest you go, and leave the two of us alone before I reduce you into a pile of ash.” Loki squeezed tighter on Jerome’s throat but Jerome gave him a sharp kick in the groin then rushed over to your dresser, grabbing the knife from the top drawer he knew you kept for protection.

            “Touch me again and I chop you up just like I did my own mother.” Loki was about to launch at Jerome before you stepped between the two of them

            “ENOUGH!” You shouted, not giving a shit you were fully nude. You turned to face Jerome.

            “Daddy, this man is telling the truth. He is the real Loki from Norse mythology.” You turned to face back at Loki

            “But just because I wear his mark, does not mean I belong to him. I got your tattoo as a mark of protection, I know you’ve kept me safe while Jerome was in Arkham. But that gives you no right to show up at my apartment, uninvited, and claim ownership to me.” Loki’s face changed from ranged to apologetic.

            “I’m sorry, darling. I’ve just been watching you for so long, I grew very fond of you. I was worried about your safety when I heard this man was being released from an insane asylum. And-“

            “Uhm! Should we talk about what you’ve done in the last few centuries? How’s your son, Slepneir doing?” Loki shut up instantly and turned bright red. You turned back to Jerome and kissed him. He was still looking very confused and a bit pissed. Then laughed and shook his head

            “Maybe you’re the one that belongs in the looney bin, babydoll.” He leaned down to kiss you. Loki cleared his throat.

            “I apologize for my actions, uhm...”

            “Jerome.”

            “Yes, Jerome. I’ve been keeping an eye on her while you’ve…been away.”

            “Yes, well. I appreciate that. My babydoll is very true to her faith. Glad to know she’s not believing in just fairy tales.” He stretched out his hand and Loki shook it. He was starting to recite a spell but you had a marvelous idea.

            “Wait!” you called out and Loki stopped, then you whispered your idea to Jerome. HE had a very reluctant look on his face but you gave him your best pouty face and he sighed then nodded. HE spoke up

            “Ah, Loki. As payment for you protecting her, my baby girl would like to thank you in her own…hehe…special way.” Loki cocked an eyebrow, then smirked, getting the message.

            He magicked away his clothes, revealing a lean and tone body, just like Jerome’s but Loki’s was dotted with small scars from years of battle. You strode over to Loki and kneeled, taking his massive cock and licking it to lube it properly. Loki moaned and grabbed at your hair.

            “Yes, little one. Worship your god.” You knew Jerome wasn’t going to just stand and watch. Before you knew it, he was at your side.

            “Don’t forget about daddy, baby girl.” You used your other hand and started stroking him, getting wet at the thought of these two massive cocks.

            “Jerome, do you mind if I-“

            “Not at all. She loves having her face fucked like the slut she is.” And before you could fully register what was happening, Loki tightly grabbed your hair and shoved his full length down your throat, making you gag and hardly giving you time to adjust. Jerome grabbed our other hand and used it to stroke him faster until both men were moaning and grunting until finally Loki came down your throat and Jerome came all over your shoulder and tits. Both men seemed spent, but your thighs were awash in your own arousal. You needed both of these men to fuck you now. You looked up,

            “My lord, Daddy, please. I need you.” Jerome looked down and grinned wolfishly.

            “I dunno. That doesn’t sound like a proper whore begging. Don’t you agree, Loki?” Loki also grinned.

            “Not at all. I think if this little bitch wants to be properly fucked, she needs to beg.” You bit your lip, every derogatory word making you want them more and more.

            “Please, Daddy. Please my lord. Please fuck me like the little slut I am. Use me as you wish. Do what you want with me, just please do SOMETHING!” You were practically sobbing with need.

            “Now that sounds like a proper wanton slut. But how shall we divide her up?” Jerome asked, playfully.

            “I have an idea, if you’ll allow me.” Loki suggested.

            “By all means.”

            “You go sit on the bed.” Jerome did so, then Loki helped you to stand.

            “Now lovely, you go sit on your daddy’s lap.” You started over to do so but not before Loki slapped your ass. HARD.  You squeaked then padded over to Jerome and straddled his thighs, slowly sinking down onto his cock, moaning the whole way. Loki came up behind you,

            “Tell me little one, has anyone ever taken this before?” Loki said, circling a finger around your asshole. You blushed and nodded. Jerome and you had done a bit of anal play before.

            “Hmm so then you should have no trouble taking me then. Do you have lube?”

            “Top drawer” You gestured to your nightstand but then moaned loudly as Jerome bucked his hips. Loki reached over and grabbed the lube and squeezed it generously around your asshole, using two fingers to stretch you a bit before positioning the head of his cock at your entrance.

            “Are you ready to be filled, little one?” You nodded, your mind too far gone for coherent thoughts or words. Loki slowly pushed in, and Jerome kissed you deeply and rubbed you clit, trying to give you as much pleasure as possible. Then, once Loki was buried to the hilt, it was all over. He started biting at your neck and shoulders while Jerome was sucking on your left breast and using his right hand to pinch and roll the other nipple. Both of them were thrusting their cocks into you, making you feel like you were being split in half. And through the pleasure you could hear them grunting out

            “Slut...yes...fuck….you’re so tight….you’re taking us so good. Like the wanton whore you are.” They had barely started when you were already so close to cumming.

            “P-please.” Jerome pulled away from your breast and laughed, his ginger hair drenched with sweat.

            “Please what, dollface?” You moaned, so close to your release but needed that little push.

            “Please...please can, can I cum daddy?” You moaned loudly, practically sobbing with pleasure. Jerome looked to Loki

            “What do you think, should we let her?”  Loki laughed.

            “I say yes. She’s been such a good little harlot.” HE bit down on her shoulder. Jerome sat up and kissed you.

            “Cum for us, dollface.” And that was it. You came so hard, you were digging your nails into Jerome, not giving a fuck about the marks you left. All you could sense was the orgasmic pleasure washing over you. Jerome and Loki fucked you through your climax until they reached their own and filled you up with their own cum. You collapsed against Jerome, breathing heavily as he rubbed his arm up and down your back soothingly. After a few moments, Loki slowly eased out of your ass then used magic to re-dress himself.

            “I can see now she is in very good hands. But I will be keeping an eye on her.”

            “I’d expect no less.” Jerome replied. Loki walked over and gave you a gentle kiss before vanishing from the room. After some time you picked your head up and looked at Jerome.

            “Daddy, what just happened?” Jerome shook his head.

            “I’m not quite sure babydoll. But I hope whatever you cooked is still warm. I’m starving.”

 


End file.
